Never Letting Go
by Mister Vincent
Summary: A 'Serge4nt Super' fanfiction. ' “Understand me,” he begged. “Let go...It'll save you from despair. ” ' I don't want to let go. I will never let go. I want you... and I want you forever.
1. The End And Beginning

**Never Letting Go**

Created by: **SERGE4NT SUPER** (on Mister Vincent's account because he's such a nice cousin, and because I'm 11 years old.)

Chapter 1: **The End (And Beginning)**

Usual POV: Alexis Rhodes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GX. It would be a freaking manga if I did! o__o. All credit of the creation of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX goes to Kazuki Takahashi—may he have a long life. The manga of GX was drawn by Naoyuki Kageyama—may he also have a long life. I want them to have longs lives to continue the YGO series, especially Naoyuki's GX manga.

**Claimer:**I own the plot, storyline and characters not from the original YGO series. I own some of the random company names you'll find stored in here somewhere.

**Notes: **April 12th is probably not Alexis' real birthday, but, come on guys, it's a fanfiction!! Also: Graduation hasn't happened yet. HAVE YOU EVER NOTICED THAT ALL OF THE MAIN PROTAGONIST'S (Yugi, Jaden, Yusei) HAIR COLOR IS _MULTI-COLORED? _The part where it says WHERE the setting takes place is like the Ace Attorney games. **The way I make the story probably makes it feel like Alexis' diary (it's not) and I'm kind of hoping it'll have that effect on you. Please don't criticize me too badly T-T I'm only 11! I'll take the criticism, but I hope that it won't be **_**too **_**bad.**

**[Chapter 1: The End (And Beginning)]**

**April 4****th****, 6:01 PM**

**Duel Academy**

**Jaden Yuki's Dorm Room (Slifer Red)**

Urk. It's that time of year again. The End-of-Year dance…

ALWAYS HAS TO BE ME. _ALWAYS!_

Never Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Zane, or Jesse! Or anyone else! (Emphasis on Jaden.) Just bro and I! We're both always getting stalked by people _wanting_ to go out with us to the end of year dance! I know who I want to go with, of course I do. But he's probably gonna ditch this dance. _Again. _Maybe he'll finally break that habit this year…

"Hey, Jaden!" I shouted. I looked back at the almost-sunset for a second. I walked into his dorm room and looked upon his handsome, eighteen year old face. Jaden's brown and orange hair was as messy as ever. He wore the black longsleeve that students (well, students had to wear a longsleeve or undershirt underneath their uniform) had to put on before the jacket or whatever. Jaden also had on some blue, faded skinny jeans, no reason he was wearing them that I know of. His longsleeve was a slim-fit tee so I had trouble not staring at his muscles. Jaden was examining his cards on the bed. He was pretty absorbed in them, but I didn't know why. He's been having the Elemental Heroes for years. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, Lex!" he said with vigor, looking up from his cards to smile at me. "You're kinda already inside, but whatever! You wanna sit down here?" I nodded and sat next to him on the bed and lay back, feeling so tired and worn out. I didn't answer his question, which also showed my exhaustion.

I sighed to show him even more wariness. "Too many people have been harassing me, Jaden—with the meaning that they're all runnin' around, trying to ask me out." When I sighed again, Jaden patted my head.

"Don't worry, Lex," he muttered. "It'll all end soon enough!"

"Easy for _you _to say!" I shouted. "You don't get chased around by a bunch of people!"

"You think so?" he said mysteriously, with a cute grin. "I sure do, Alexis."

I swallowed, sat up, and asked him who was running after him.

"A bunch of first years led by Blair," Jaden answered, rolling his eyes with a flare of fury in them.

"Ooh," I muttered, "I'd like to see that." _I would want to be in the group, _I added to myself.

"I really don't feel like running, Alexis," Jaden murmured, pulling an arm around his head. "It hurts a lot. Those girls run fast."

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you alright there, Jay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Just got a great workout," he chuckled. Jaden circled his arms a bit, as in the arm torture thing (it didn't really hurt Jaden and I; maybe only Syrus got hurt from the arm torture) that P.E. teachers used to make you do in fourth or fifth grade. I grinned at him, and told him it was a matter of time before we had the fitness tests.

"I think I'm gonna do well on 'em." He grinned back. "Hang on. It's the end of the year," he noticed. Jaden dropped his arms and looked at me.

"You're _very _ostentatious, Jaden." I rolled my eyes, and wondered if he knew what it meant. I didn't respond to his comment of the P.E. tests.

"I don't show off," he said, pulling up one half of his mouth in an almost smile. I blushed. That, so far, was my favorite smile, next to the one Jaden had shown after the Tag Duel Tournament. "I think Atticus, and Chazz are the ones that do the flamboyant things."

I giggled, not having a good enough response in my head. _Flamboyant? _I thought. _That word shouldn't be in Jaden's vocabulary. No offense of course. _I started giggling again and said, "You have a point there, Jaden."

"Don't I always?"

"I don't know," I admitted, closing my eyes. I tried flashing back to each of our conversations, no matter how short. I could recall almost each one and there were only two or three when he had a good point. Those were when he was eighteen—none when he was somewhat younger. "To be honest, Jay, you almost _never_ had a good point."

"I didn't?" He looked at me like I was crazy. "I _didn't? _That's…weird."

_You're weird, _I thought happily. "So… Are you going to the End-of-Year dance?" I asked warily.

"Hm? Should I want to go?"

"I-I d-dunno, Jaden…," I stammered out, blushing. "We're gonna graduate, so maybe you should come this year."

"I don't think so, Lex," he chuckled, patting my head again. Jaden stood up and walked outside, muttering something to himself. I watched his figure stride to the metallic barricade of the Slifer Dorm. I followed him out and made myself have the same posture as he—a warm smile upon my face, one elbow placed on the metal barricade and chin in the hand of that elbow. I looked at Jaden. He had a much jollier grin. "If I asked you," he started after a couple minutes had passed, "would you accept my offer?"

I tried faking hesitation before I answered, but I doubt I did a very good job. I looked off into space, trying to show that I was kind of thinking about it. "I'd accept it, sure," I whispered after a moment.

"Okay." He stood up straighter and stared at me. I got my back straight too, in an attempt to mimic his pose. "Would you like to go to the End-of-Year dance with me, Alexis Rhodes?" I gasped silently—I never heard him say my last name to my face. Not that it was a bad thing! No, it wasn't. Just very surprising it was. (Yoda impression.)

"Uh…"

"You just told me you'd accept it," Jaden reminded me. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"Do I have time to think about it, Jaden Yuki?" I asked innocently.

"No," he answered quickly with a grin. "I'd love it if you answered me now." I blushed and looked away from him, smiling in my head, happy that there was an alibi _not_ to look at him—the sunset.

"I don't think so," I mocked.

"B-But, you just asked me if I wanted to go to the dance! I wanna go with you, Lex!" he retorted playfully.

"You're joking me, huh, Jay?" I said, still not daring to look at Jaden.

"Lex…"

I put up a hand. "Are you being serious or not?"

"I'm being as serious as a Yuki can be," he told me with a smile.

"Which is, exactly, _how _serious?" I asked, grinning, still not looking.

"Very serious, really. I mean, like… As serious as I get when I battled Professor Banner, Darkness and… And _you _when you were taken over by Sartorius," he answered, completely answering my question.

"You're getting better at confusing me," I remarked after a moment of hard thinking. I finally looked at him, scowling. "Yeah, I guess I'll go with you, Jaden."

"Alright! That's so—" He was interrupted by his PDA. Apparently, someone wanted to speak or text him. A quick ring of 'Snake?!' went off and I grimaced. Why did Jaden have to make his text 'Metal Gear Solid' ? "You don't like 'Metal Gear Solid?" Jaden asked, taking out his PDA, at the same time seeming as if he had read my mind. He focused intently on the message and sighed. He sent a quick reply and, while putting away his PDA, said, "Chazz was asking me to help you get together with him." He snorted loudly. "Like I'd ever help him with _that. _That's your brother's job." He grinned. " 'Sides, I would _never _let him get any what near you." I giggled and he continued. "He's got a week. The guy can find a date for the dance."

Jaden was becoming his old self again. A huge, wide smile appeared on his face, and he was adding to his new personality—his personality that was the adult Jaden, the one I didn't enjoy as much as his old one… But putting them together was like my own personal angel…if I could just bring him closer to me!

"I wonder how awesome Jasmine and Mindy are gonna make the dance," I muttered with a grimace. "They go overboard too many times."

"Isn't that one First Year, Alymyx Chardela and his friend, Rina Sakurai… Aren't they helping?" asked Jaden. He pronounced 'Alymyx' uh-LEE-mix.

"I don't know who Alymyx and Rina are," I admitted.

"Oh." He grinned anyway. "They're nice guys. You should meet them sometime."

"That's a nice idea… Uh… What day is it?"

"April 4th," Jaden answered when he took out his PDA. He swiftly put it in his back pocket as he continued to speak. "April 11th is the day of the dance."

"So we have _one full _week?" I said in disbelief. "Chazz better get going on that date." I hung my head for a while. "Urk...," I muttered under my breath, remembering what the day after that was. "April 12th is…"

"Hey?" Jaden put his hand on my head. "Are you okay? What's April 12th?"

I swallowed and looked at Jaden sadly. "April 12th is my birthday."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"I'll be loaded with _truck-loads _of presents!" I put my hands in my face, almost crying. "I hate this…"

"Is that such a bad thing?" he repeated, taking my face in his hands, not noticing what he was doing. I did, though. I felt like he was going to kiss me, but I knew better than that.

"Kinda," I muttered, pulling away from his grasp with a blush.

"Don't worry." He smiled. "I'll keep them away from you, if you want."

"That would be nice." The sky darkened at the moon was coming up. "I'd better be heading back to my dorm," I told Jaden.

"Of course," he said with another crookedly half smile. I would start calling it a 'crooked smile' in the future. "Want me to take you there?"

"I'll be okay."

He rolled his eyes. "Remember when you went running off into the Abandoned Dorm and we –meaning Syrus, Chumley and I— found you?"

"Yeah." I have no idea where he's going at.

"Well… Well, I don't want that happening again," Jaden said with my favorite smile—eyes closed and a full-out grin. But now I noticed something. This smile had a little bit of blush onto his cheeks. Jaden needed color in his cheeks, not to mention life. "So, I should take you home!" His eyes opened and I felt close to fainting.

"Eh? What's up?" he asked. "You look all pale and stuff."

"N-No, I-I'm ok-kay," I stammered out, turning around and storming down the Slifer Red steps.

"Err… Are you still going to the dance with me?!" he shouted after me, not willing to run to catch me.

I looked back for a second, and with a nod, I shouted back, "Yes, of course I'm going!!"

He smiled and I almost hit a pole as I looked forward again. I heard a loud booming laugh come from Jaden's laugh. I blushed and started sprinting to my dorm.

I was downright worn out by the time I made it to my dorm room, flopping myself onto the bed.

"Hi Alexis," said Jasmine. Mindy walked in too. "Why are you so tired?"

"Running…"

"From more stalkers?" Mindy asked.

"No. From Jaden."

"Oh," was all Mindy could say. She sat down on my bed and looked at me again. "Why? What's up?"

"Nothing, really." I blushed and buried my face in the pillow, hoping they couldn't see me.

Unfortunately, they did.

"What's up?!" Mindy shouted. Jasmine started giggling.

"Nothing at all!" I retorted, face still in the pillow.

"Come on, Alexis, we both know you're really into Jaden. I looked at the window and saw an odd shadow hovering over the tree. For a second, the silhouette looked peculiarly like Jaden, but it shimmered away so I assumed it was my imagination.

"I am _NOT!" _I denied, angry at Mindy and Jasmine for no reason.

"Yes you are, Alexis, now tell us what's with all this!" shouted Jasmine.

"Guys… It's nothing."

"No. I know that face! You gotta tell us, Alexis!" Mindy pressed.

That got me so angry that I spat out what happened. I sat up and looked at them so angrily I thought they were going to cry.

"Alright! Jaden—he asked me to the dance! I accepted it and now we're going to the dance together! Are you happy now?!"

Jasmine and Mindy faced each other for a few seconds and let out such a loud squeal that I had to cover my ears.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Jasmine. Mindy started shouting and the pair switched off words with good teamwork.

"YOU'RE—"

"—GOING OUT WITH—"

"—JADEN—"

"—YUKI—"

"—FOR THE—"

The ultimate shout came from the two:

"END-OF-YEAR DANCE?!?!?!"

"YES, YES I'M GOING WITH JADEN!" I screamed at the two. "CAN YOU _PLEASE _LET ME SLEEP SO I WON'T HAVE TO HYPERVENTILATE NEXT WEEK?!"

Jasmine and Mindy giggled their way out of my room…

**April 11****th****, 5:43 PM**

**Duel Academy**

**My Dorm Room (Obelisk Blue Girls)**

When I looked outside the window, I saw Jaden tapping his foot impatiently. My hands were shaking because I was so nervous. "Hold still, Alexis," Jasmine said, trying to fix my white dress. "This is hard when you keep trembling."

"I-I-I'm n-not… Oh, give it up! I _AM _trembling!" I sighed as Mindy and Jasmine assured me I could get down to Jaden. "Thanks," I muttered, taking slow steps down to meet Jaden Yuki.

"Hey, Lex," Jaden said, smiling a whole galaxy. Jaden wore a red vest over a white, rolled up satin or some type of very rich and fancy longsleeve. His torso looked very close to Apollo Justice's. He also had some black, dress slacks and black, shiny new shoes on. "You look beautiful."

I blushed, thinking, _I should say something along the lines of what you just said, _so I told him, "You look a lot better, Jay. I swear, you look so handsome." He smiled at me and held out his arm. I hooked mine into his and Jaden sat carefully into the canoe. "Sorry. Shouldn't have made you pick me up from here."

"Don't worry, Lex. I wanna do this," he assured me, gesturing me to sit.

**April 11****th****, 6:19 PM**

**Duel Academy**

**Main Duel Field**

"Achtung, all you leading ladies out there!" shouted my older brother. "Alright, and the guys too."

"Atticus…," I muttered angrily under my breath. "I am going to get you one of these days."

Jaden chuckled and I wondered how he heard me. "Don't be so mean on your brother," he said, looking straight at Atticus. He winked at my brother and I gasped. Jaden looked at me.

"He _paid _you to do this, didn't he?" I asked him in a murmur.

"Of course not," Jaden whispered back. "He asked me if I could make you happy. So I will."

"Wh-What?"

"Ha, ha," Jaden chuckled in a low voice. "You don't get it? I want to make you very happy, Alexis, I do. I… I really—"

"ACHTUNG!" shouted Atticus. 'Achtung' meant 'Attention' in German. How he knows that word, I don't know. "Come on, let's get this dance started!"

"Come on, Lex." Jaden grabbed my hand and we started to dance. We slow-danced with enthusiasm and I had a wonderful time dancing with Jaden Yuki. Atticus threw a spotlight over us and I blushed all around. Jaden just smiled at me, oblivious to the crowd. I smiled then, too, and the song ended with a round of applause from everyone in the duel field.

"Thank you, Jaden," I whispered loud enough for him to hear. "It was fun."

Jaden said nothing and took my hand, bringing me outside.

"Where are we going?!" I said, feeling very scared.

"Don't worry. Just trust me," he whispered, starting to run towards the beach. "Please," he added, raising his eyebrows.

I agreed and he smiled, finally enabling me to breathe while he rummaged around in his pockets, standing in the beautiful sand. "Where the heck did I put it...?"

I rolled my eyes and he said, "Urk, finally! I gotcha!" He brought out a card and handed it to me. "It's a... I want you to think of it as a remembrance of today and our past time together, alright, Lex?"

I looked at the card. _Together: [Magic Card] Effect: -Single Duel: Summon as many monsters with the title 'Cyber Hero', 'Anti-Hero' or 'Elemental Hero' in their name onto the field. You cannot sacrifice or summon another monster this turn. -Tag Duel: Switch the number of Life Points between your opponent's and yours. Summon as many monsters to the field to even out the number of monsters on the field. You cannot sacrifice or summon another monster this turn._I admired the picture; it was of Jaden and I, shaking hands after the Tag Duel.

"A... _Remembrance?_" Something occurred to me. "You're leaving again," I said without hesitation, anger welling up in my body. I glared at Jaden, whose face was stained with sadness. I didn't ease my voice up. "You were planning this. Atticus asked you so I wouldn't feel any angst!"

Jaden grimaced. "Lex... It's..." He sighed in defeat. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm leaving. For a long time. I'm probably not coming back. And I hope you take care of these cards." Jaden undid his deck case from his belt and handed it to me.

"You should've just left!" I screamed. I didn't register his other sentences. I threw the deck case onto the sand. "This makes me feel worse!!"

"Lex...," he whispered, holding out a hand to touch my cheek.

I slapped his hand away and I tried running off. Jaden gently tightened his hand around my neck, nearly paralyzing me. "Understand me..."

"Jaden, Jaden, Jaden, let go of me," I muttered, trying to throw his hand off me. His grip tightened and I was unable to breathe. "Jay..."

"Happy belated birthday, Alexis Rhodes." Jaden faced me with a smile. "See ya." He disappeared into the darkness.

"JADEN!!" I wailed angrily. "JAAAAAAAAAAAAADEN!"

**April 12th, 12:47 AM**

**Duel Academy**

**My Dorm Room (Obelisk Blue Girls)**

"Happy...birthday?" muttered Jasmine. "Lex..."

"Go away," I whispered, pressing my face into the wet pillow. I shed a few more tears. "Go," I repeated.

Jasmine sighed and patted my head. "Alexis..."

"Go," I kept saying.

Mindy's footsteps filled the room and she gave me a glass of water. I sat up and continued sobbing.

"I haven't seen you cry like this since Atticus came back," Mindy told me sadly. "Uh... Jaden left a note here..."

I cried harder when she spoke his name. I fell back onto the bed and told her to go away.

"Read it, Alexis. It's a confession." Mindy handed me the note.

_Alexis Rhodes, _he wrote in his messy script.

_I'm so sorry for leaving you. It was necessary to keep you alive. Forget what I said about I probably won't come back. I promise you, I WILL come back, even if it takes me years._

_I swear on my love for you._

_'Gotcha!' -Jaden_

_Oh, and... Trust Alymyx Chardela and Rina Sakurai._

I threw the paper into the wastebasket, throwing it perfectly. "Two points," I whispered, trying to mimic Jaden's voice.

"Why can't you just let go?" Mindy asked me.

I thought about her question as they walked out to the Saturday Tag Duel.

"I can," I whispered, answering Mindy's question without her actually being here, "I just don't want to."

**[end of chapter 1]**

_[Teehee, I hope you liked it. This was an SS~ chapter, not a Mister Vincent chapter. Thanks and come again. ~Rawr-bye!!] _

**a.c. _SERGE4NTSUPER_**


	2. Seven Years Later

**Never Letting Go**

Created by: **SERGE4NT SUPER**

Chapter 2: **Seven Years Later**

Usual POV: Alexis Rhodes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GX. It would be a freaking manga if I did! o__o. All credit of the creation of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX goes to Kazuki Takahashi—may he have a long life. The manga of GX was drawn by Naoyuki Kageyama—may he also have a long life. I want them to have longs lives to continue the YGO series, especially Naoyuki's GX manga.

**Claimer: **I own the plot, storyline and characters not from the original YGO series. I own some of the random company names you'll find stored in here somewhere.

**[Chapter 2: Seven Years Later]**

_The waves of pain that had only lapped at me before now reared up high and washed over my head, pulling me under._

_I did not resurface._

--Isabella Marie Swan, _New Moon_

**April 20****th****, 9:53 PM**

**Yokohama, Japan **

**My Apartment**

I wrapped my blanket around my legs and read that passage from New Moon again. I threw the book across the room and it hit the mirror. I screamed and I was sure no one would hear. Maybe Jaden would hear it tingle in his ears, but I didn't care. All I knew is that Bella got a clean break. I didn't. He cut me apart with a single blow, one that hurt so much I knew it wouldn't heal. It would never heal unless he came to assist me. He would never assist me until a long time. A time when I had forgotten him?

Probably not.

**2010**

**2011**

**2012**

**2013**

**2014**

**2015**

**2016**

Time passes along even when it seems impossible. It passes so unevenly, it feels like a large puddle of goo you have to walk through. It feels like a broken something you'll have broken forever, and you're still waiting for the miracle that it will heal. It feels like your heart has been ripped by the seams and slowly, but surely, it's making its comeback. Time passes. Slowly. But pass it does.

Pass it does.

**[end of chapter 2]**

I'm sorry. It's so short. But it's leading up to the next one! I made "two" chapters in a day, so be happy please.

-Sarge


	3. Hallucinations And The Return

**Never Letting Go**

Created by: **SERGE4NT SUPER**

Chapter 3: **Hallucinations (And the Return)**

Usual POV: Alexis Rhodes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GX. It would be a freaking manga if I did! o__o. All credit of the creation of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX goes to Kazuki Takahashi—may he have a long life. The manga of GX was drawn by Naoyuki Kageyama—may he also have a long life. I want them to have longs lives to continue the YGO series, especially Naoyuki's GX manga.

**Claimer: **I own the plot, storyline and characters not from the original YGO series. I own some of the random company names you'll find stored in here somewhere.

**Notes: **High-five **Pale-Rider-2011! **I'M USING YOUR IDEA! YAAAY HALUCINATIONS!

**[Chapter 3: Hallucinations (And the Return)]**

_Life sucks and then you die. Yeah, I should be so lucky. _

--Jacob Black, _Breaking Dawn_

**April 12****th****, 7:48**

**Yokohama, Japan**

**Outside **_**Classic Neon**_

"You really don't want to marry me, Alexis?" he said in disbelief. "B-But, Jaden's gone…"

"Don't remind me, Princeton." I walked away from Chazz, feeling so angry I couldn't have done something to keep him here, with _me._

I was stupid.

I _AM _stupid.

He wanted me, but he just didn't want me to be hurt. I wanted him; he's the only one that could've hurt me. By breaking my heart.

That's exactly what Jaden did, but he didn't know it then. _Later, _I thought, _I'll tell him…He promised._

I couldn't believe his promise very easily at the start.

I had to.

It kept me sane and breathing.

"I don't know why you're like that."

His voice…what?!

I looked behind me, but saw nothing. I carefully searched around for him, but I couldn't find him.

Must've been my imagination…

"Yoo-hoo! Miss!" shouted a loud, nagging voice. Probably a drunk man from the _Classic Neon._

I wanted to punch whoever the hell he was, but I kept myself steady and continued walking to my car.

A hand pulled on my shoulder and my best friend looked at me with a perked up smile on his face. "Hey Beautiful," Chad Newman said.

"There's only one man in the world that can call me that, Chad," I told him, punching his gut.

"…Who?" he asked after recovering from my punch.

"Jaden," I whispered, opening the passenger door. "Need a ride?"

Chad, short blonde haired Chad, wore a white longsleeve shirt and shorts. He pulled off his black shades and grinned. "Sure." He was a lot like Jaden, but I didn't like him like that. He was just a friend. My best one, in fact. Chad didn't really care about me being seriously in love with Jaden—he understood how I felt. He's the only guy I could get along with without the person shouting at me how boring I was without Jay. "You know where I gotta go, right? Gotta work at the Game Shop."

"Alright," I said, gesturing him to go into my Prius. "I'll take you there on the way to my house."

He grinned and got into the car. I got in too and turned on the radio, putting it to 881.5 which was my connection to my iPod. I put the song 'All Hail the Heartbreaker' and Chad took up my mood instantly. "Are you _that _depressed about Mr. Yuki?"Chad didn't want to call him 'Jaden' just yet—he had never met the man I was in love with.

"I'm sorry, Chad," I muttered apologetically as we drove onto the freeway. "I'm being gloomy, aren't I?"

He chuckled. "That's right."

Chad could've been Jaden's younger brother. I wouldn't be surprised if it turned out that way.

"Sorry," I stumbled out again. We drove along for a few more minutes when the car in front of us swerved and crashed into mine. The one behind us crashed into our car and I swore loudly. Atticus is going to be so pissed when he hears about this!

"Don't stay alone." Jaden's voice was…angry.

I ignored his voice.

I got out of the car and the other two drivers came out too. The man in front was Romeo, a guy who was my co-worker. He seriously _looked _like a Romeo, but he wasn't for me. Fate was showing me all these replacements for Jaden? That's evil! Romeo had short brown hair and he walked up to me and rolled his eyes with an apology. Jasmine got out of the car behind us and sighed. She was used to Romeo messing things up.

"R, it's fine," I kept saying.

He rolled his eyes again. "Sorry. I'm pretty stubborn, eh?"

"Gotcha," I said, laughing half-heartedly.

Jasmine noted my mood with a cough. "Well, I guess we gotta somehow get home, huh?"

Chad was slightly annoyed by the cars because we had been near the shoulder and he couldn't get out well. He decided to use his head and get out through the driver's door.

"You guys go find someone who can take us home. I'm gonna get my stuff."

I started rummaging the Prius for my keys, purse and other things. Right when I closed the door…

Wham.

A motorcycle hit me and I pummeled to the ground with a scream.

"Oops," said the mockingly sarcastic voice of Jale Arumajiki.

I blacked out.

*******

"Dammit Lex! What was that?! Aren't you going to stay alive for me?!"

His voice again. I heard a sigh.

"I _told _you _not _to stay alone! Why don't you listen to me?!"

I couldn't feel my legs. Nothing. I felt absolutely nothing. Physically, at least. I felt my love for Jaden tear into my heart. There we go. I got a few tears out. Just what I needed.

"Alexis? Lex?!" Jasmine shouted.

I couldn't see. My eyes were full of tears.

"Alexis! Why are you crying?!"

My eyes opened wider and I wiped the tears away. I looked up to a bright hospital room, Jasmine, Romeo and Chad standing next to my bed.

"What?" I asked voice hoarse. "Is this my deathbed or something?"

Chad chuckled, but Romeo shook his head in disappointment. "You're _lucky _to be alive. Jale Arumajiki did that intentionally. If that hospital cruiser hadn't been on the freeway at the time…" Romeo shook his head again and looked at me angrily. "You would've been in Heaven."

"I think I'd _rather_ die," I murmured under my breath.

"Don't say that!" the voices of Chad and Jaden shouted. Jaden's voice was clearer than Chad's.

"GRRRAAAAH!" I screamed, putting my hands to my head. My legs were paralyzed; a cast.

"What's up?!" Chad shouted, touching my head.

"He…He's freaking in my head!! I'm going effing crazy!"

"Who?! What?!" Jasmine said, excited.

"Jaden…Every time I say something that means danger or if I get hurt, Jaden says something…something very angry…" I felt mental.

"You're _too _in love," Jasmine muttered.

"It's…No, I can't be. I love him…I'm not crazy."

"…No one knows if you're crazy or not, Alexis," Romeo said, patting my hand. "If you think you aren't…then you aren't crazy."

"I agree," Chad said with a smile.

He is definitely Jaden's younger brother.

"Alexis…He might not come back," Jasmine said.

"I know, Jas," I whispered. "I'm just hoping he…that he _will _come back. I miss him so much!"

"Don't worry." Chad looked at me with another grin. "We'll find him if he doesn't come back."

I doubt it, Chad…He's probably run off into the Darkness.

"Actually," Romeo said, changing his mind, "you _are _kinda crazy."

"You're definitely crazy," Jaden told me.

"Ugh…"

"Is Jaden still talking?" Chad asked, crossing his arms and cocking his head to the side.

"Yep," I said heartlessly.

I felt a poke on my back. Jasmine and Romeo gasped. Chad just looked at the newcomer weirdly. "Of course I'm talking. I'm right here… Is that a bad thing?"

"Tell me I'm still hallucinating…," I muttered.

His minty, winter breath whispered in my ear. "I can show you that you _aren't _hallucinating, Alexis."

I turned and faced him. He looked exactly as he had when he left me. The same tuxedo he wore during the dance, just very messy and grimy. The second I turned around, Jaden pressed his cold lips to mine, pushing our bodies down onto the bed. He almost knocked over the IV, which I didn't mind. We continued kissing, but my legs started to burn because they were broken and/or sprained.

I pushed Jaden off me and said, "Broken legs."

He rolled his eyes. "I told you not to freaking be alone!"

My eyes widened and he slapped his forehead. "Didn't mean to reveal that," Jaden admitted.

"Too bad!" I said, grabbing a tight hold around his neck. "I love you!"

"Welcome back," I heard Jasmine and Romeo say.

"Thanks," Jaden said, returning the hug and starting to rub my back. He kissed my cheek and whispered, "I love you too" quietly.

Jaden leaned away from me and faced Chad. "Thanks for not letting her…commit suicide or something crazy. I owe you big time."

"No prob," Chad said voice slightly heartbroken.

I reached out for Jaden again and he hugged me again and kept whispering how sorry he was.

"You gotta tell me your stories, Jaden. Seven years?! Seriously…"

"Eh? Seven years…? Just a week… Wasn't it…! Oh fuck! I thought I only spent a week there…but it was…seven years?!"

Jaden looked at me apologetically, more than before and hit himself on the head. "Shoot! I'm so sorry!"

I pulled my arms around him again and held on as tight as I could. "Stop apologizing, Jaden. You're here now and that's all that matters. I love you forever and you could leave whenever you want as long as you come back. I want you forever." He grinned. "By the way…how did you talk to me?"

"A secret that will never be revealed." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes and kissed him, for that was all that mattered right now.

**[end of chapter 3]**

Hoped you liked it. I think I'll work on APS and NLG the most.

You like that? You're welcome!

REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT THE WEBPAGE AND THE BLOG!

-Sarge


	4. Explanations

**Never Letting Go**

Created by: **SERGE4NT SUPER**

Chapter 4: **Explanations**

Usual POV: Alexis Rhodes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GX. It would be a freaking manga if I did! o__o. All credit of the creation of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX goes to Kazuki Takahashi—may he have a long life. The manga of GX was drawn by Naoyuki Kageyama—may he also have a long life. I want them to have longs lives to continue the YGO series, especially Naoyuki's GX manga.

**Claimer: **I own the plot, storyline and characters not from the original YGO series. I own some of the random company names you'll find stored in here somewhere.

**Notes: **RAWR! Seth Yuki (Sousuke Yuki in the other stories) is ALIVE in this one. Reiko Yuki, Jaden's mom with her Japanese name is Ramiel Yuki. Rain, Katherin and Kenneth might not be his siblings in this version.

**[Chapter 3: Explanations]**

_So let's both just be hopeful, all right? Not that it matters. _

_If you stay, I don't need heaven._

--Isabella Marie Swan, _New Moon_

**April 12****th****, 10:12 PM**

**Yokohama, Japan **

**Yuki Manor, Jaden Yuki's Upstairs Bedroom**

"So…"

"So…what?" I looked at Jaden; still unbelieving that _he _was here. Ever since Chad realized that Jaden came back, he's been unusually quiet. Chad couldn't be jealous—that wasn't his type. He's known I loved Jaden from the start…but now Chad was simply a part of the background. I sighed. My best friend whom I thought was my lover's brother. Another sigh went off and I looked at Jaden.

"You're being too quiet," Jaden remarked the two of us entwined on the bed.

"I love you" was my only comment before getting out of the bed on my crutches. "I'm hungry," I remarked.

"That's nice," Jaden commented.

"What…no buffet for the rich ass?" I asked pointedly. I didn't mean me…I meant rich Jaden Yuki, son of the big time cards seller. I never knew that Seth Yuki was _really _Jaden's dad. Hmm.

"Lovely," he whispered, staring at my eyes.

"What is?" I asked innocently.

Jaden stood up and cradled my face in his hands. "You."

"You know I love you too," I sighed, kissing the edge of his mouth gently. Jaden threw himself into the kiss and I almost stumbled to the ground, nearly dropping my crutches. Jaden sighed and propped me up on his chest. He pulled his arms around me to keep me up and started kissing me again. "I missed you," I whispered when he gave me a chance to breathe. "Let's get some food, huh, Jay?"

"Haven't heard that name in a while," Jaden remarked, helping me get my crutches.

"Hm…What did the peeps call you?"

"What people…?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Didn't cha meet people wherever the hell ya went?"

"…I met Duel Monsters that wanted to kill me…"

_Oh. It should have been damn obvious. _"What were you _doing _at the _DARK WORLD?!"_

I said it like it was a dirty word. To me, it _was_ a dirty word _and _a dirty place. I growled.

"Getting rid of…some problems."

"Like…?" I prompted impatiently.

"Do you _want _me to be in love with you when Yubel's near?"

I widened my eyes. "You _let go _of _YUBEL?! IS THAT POSSIBLE?!"_

"Yes. Simply, I defused with the crazy person." He mock shivered. "Falling in love is too easy. She got angry at me for falling for you…so I got rid of her." He smiled at me crookedly and I almost forgot what my smart remark was.

"Are you thinking of getting rid of me when you fall in love again?"

"I won't _ever _fall in love with someone else," Jaden vowed, pressing his lips to mine. "You're my favorite."

Jaden's mood was smug; he was happy that he could drag me around because of my damn cast.

"C'mon, I wanna show you this!" was his automatic sentence. I couldn't stop him.

_Whatever, _I thought to myself, _at least Jaden's back. He's all mine. _I sighed.

"Dude…it's almost midnight…and I'm still hungry…," I panted. "You never let me eat."

Jaden stared at the full moon. "I never said 'Happy Birthday' to you, did I?" Jaden walked out into the moonlight and his dress shirt shined silver. I stared after him and hopped to him. "Happy birthday, Alexis." He grinned and kissed me passionately. When he pulled away, I was breathless. "That was…nice." Jaden smiled a crooked smile and my heart literally stopped. Jaden rolled his eyes and propped me onto his back, piggybacking me. He sprinted to the kitchen and set me down onto a chair. "Wait here. I'm gonna get your crutches…and something else." I told him I'd stay here and he smiled again. In less than a minute, he was back. He passed me my crutches and a small box. "It's yours."

I opened it and there it was. A beautiful watch.

He grinned at me and did the trademark pose. "It's especially made for you. Open the top."

I hit the button on the side of the watch and a picture of Jaden and I at the beach popped up. He was doing his pose and I was smiling widely, putting bunny ears at my head. I wore a blue and white bikini and Jaden was topless, with red and black trunks. "Aww, that's so nice of you, Jaden." I looked at the watch, a dark blue strap with a white analog clock.

"It's nice, ain't it?" He grinned again. "I knew you'd like it."

I shook my head.

"Love it?"

I nodded slowly.

"You're welcome, Lex," Jaden whispered, getting out a plate of shrimp tempura.

"You're having all that to yourself?!" I teased. "Can't I have some?"

Jaden pressed a tempura into my face and I sighed, eating it.

"Love ya, Lex," he swore, ruffling my already messy blonde hair.

"I wanna have some fun with you tonight," I confessed, blood rushing to my face.

"Oh? Fun…in what way?" Jaden inquired.

"Uhm…" I looked away, full of embarrassment.

"You really think we're ready for that!" Jaden snorted quietly. "I'll do that when you don't have a cast. That's gonna seriously get in our way to make love."

I blushed deeper as he said the last two words.

He took my face in his hands. "If you want…we'll do it another time. Promise."

"Thank you Jay," I sighed.

He smiled. "No prob, Lex. Anything, anything at all, for you." He turned to his plate of tempura and gave me one. "Eat up, Alexis. You seriously should."

"Err…yeah."He was so casual when I was talking to him about the sex thing!

We ate for about fifteen minutes and then we headed back to the room. Jaden helped me get in and told me to look away as he changed clothes. Jaden slipped into bed with me wearing boxers and a white t-shirt.

"You really shouldn't be so casual…"

"It's _my _house."

"But it's _your _girlfriend right here."

"I don't care."

"Who said I was implying a point that was talking about _you _caring?"

"Oh. So you're embarrassed I'm so casual?"

"Yes."

"You could've said it outright."

"I was making a point."

"And…?"

"Jaden… I just want to sleep." My face pressed into his chest and he let out a low chuckle, wrapping his arms around me. I started to fall asleep and Jaden noticed this.

"Good night, my angel."

**April 13****th****, 12:00 AM**

**Yokohama, Japan **

**Yuki Manor, Jaden Yuki's Upstairs Bedroom**

Jaden's alarm clock rang and he groaned as he stretched to turn it off. "I wanna sleep still…"

"Go ahead," I croaked, voice full of sleepiness. I closed my eyes again and hugged Jaden closely.

"Ugh…I'm so tired," Jaden whispered, pressing his lips into my hair. "But…yeah, let's sleep still."

"…hang on. Tell me…how did you talk to me?"

"I was thinking how I did that. It occurred to me yesterday, but you had already fallen asleep." He grinned. "You snore loudly."

"I _do not _snore!"

"Fine, fine."

"Jacob Black," I snorted under my breath.

"You're my Bella," he whispered, "and I'm more of an Edward, aren't I?"

I looked up at him and rolled my eyes. "I think Chad Newman is Jacob. You're my Edward…Yeah, you are." I smiled. "Blair would probably be Lauren."

Jaden laughed hysterically at my last comment. "Who would be Angela, Mike and Jessica?"

"Hm…Romeo would be Mike." When he raised his eyebrows at the name 'Romeo' I rolled my eyes, implying that he was a guy Jaden didn't know yet. "Angela…Rina Sakurai." Hmm… "Jessica's harder."

"Yep."

"…Maybe…Jasmine and Mindy? You know; two halves of one whole."

Jaden started laughing again and agreed. "So…Recap. I'm Edward." I snorted playfully. He growled at me and continued. "Your friend Chad Newman is Jacob. Angela is Rina. Romeo" –Jaden rolled his eyes at my look— "is Mike. Jessica is our good friends Jasmine and Mindy."

"You're forgetting someone."

"And the devil is Blair…I mean she's Lauren."

I started laughing and Jaden had to kiss me to stop my lungs from exploding.

"I talked to you…by…well…" Jaden blushed.

"What did you do to me?" I asked.

He looked away. "Did you keep the deck I gave you? The Cyber Heroes?"

"Yes."

"That's how."

"Err. Okay." I don't believe him, but something in me told me not to ask.

"Now then…how about a duel? A Cyber Duel, if you don't mind."

"…Gotcha. Let's do this!"

Jaden smiled his infamous crooked smile and my heart faltered.

I simply rolled my eyes.

**[end of chapter 4]**

Hope ya liked it.

-Sarge


	5. Fire And Ice

**Never Letting Go**

Created by: **SERGE4NT SUPER**

Chapter 5: **Fire and Ice**

Usual POV: Alexis Rhodes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GX. It would be a freaking manga if I did! o__o. All credit of the creation of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX goes to Kazuki Takahashi—may he have a long life. The manga of GX was drawn by Naoyuki Kageyama—may he also have a long life. I want them to have longs lives to continue the YGO series, especially Naoyuki's GX manga.

**Claimer:** I own the plot, storyline and characters not from the original YGO series. I own some of the random company names you'll find stored in here somewhere.

**Note: **Kotetsu National Park isn't real. It's made up and if the name turns out to be real, it's coincidental.

**[Chapter 5: Fire and Ice]**

_Some say the world will end in fire  
some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
But if it had to perish twice  
I think I know enough of hate  
to say that for destruction ice  
is also great  
and would suffice.  
-Robert Frost_

**April 14****th****, 12:32 PM **

**Yokohama, Japan**

**Kotetsu National Park**

Fire and Ice.

"Hey Jaden?"

"Yep?" He was lying back in the fields of the park, probably wishing he was at Duel Academy. Jaden was wearing a white polo with a black shirt and black pants.

"What's the difference between fire and ice?"

"Fire and ice…hmm. Shouldn't that be easy for you, Alexis?"

"Yeah, but I just want your opinion."

"Oh? Well, I think that fire is hard to control…it hurts to touch it, but ice is also like that." I stared at him blankly for a moment. "Well…Ice…it's cold?"

I let it drop because Jaden seemed confused.

Fire and Ice.

Two different elements.

Fire wins.

What's going on in my mind…?

"Lex…? You're being kinda silent," Jaden said.

"Huh…oops, I'm sorry."

"Who're you thinking about?" Jaden asked.

"I'm not…thinking about someone…?"

"Yeah you are. You have this weird look on your face." He smirked. "I bet you're thinking about Chad. He's doing alright, just somewhat heartbroken from my _return._" Jaden chuckled.

I grimaced. "He's a…weird guy."

"Weird, yes," Judai agreed. "Would you like to see him?"

"I…I don't know. Doesn't seem right."

"…What?" Jaden glared at me. "You shouldn't…you shouldn't… You…"

"I shouldn't _what?_" I snarled back.

I soon felt taken aback from my response.

"Jeez, I'm sorry." I looked down at my cast.

"No problem," he chuckled, "as long as he's only your friend and nothing more. You really need to talk with him, huh."

I sighed in relief. "I can agree to those terms…yeah, I do."

"Good."

"…But only if you stop badgering me about Chad."

"Not good."

I sighed. This was going to be a hard battle to win. "Jeez, Judai…I should turn the red light on you."

"You don't have to turn on the red light."

"…I should call the police."

"…Why? What will 'The Police' do, rock me to death?" He chuckled at his joke.

I rolled my eyes. "Help me get up on my crutches and I'll whack you with it."

"Whack me with what?"

"This crutch!!"

I started to get in up slowly and finally made it. Jaden chuckled as I held up one crutch and steadied myself with only one. I tried to hit Jaden—

_WHACK!_

"OWWWWWW!!!" Jaden wailed.

Unfortunately, I started to sway since I lost my balance and fell over laughing.

Jaden shouted at me, "THAT HURT!" and he rubbed his forehead, it turning bright red.

"I know," I said back, full of laughter.

"Hey," said another, quiet and honeyed voice. I tried to stop laughing, but Jaden struggled to sit up unsuccessfully. I started another laughing fit instantly. "Lex, Aniki wants to see you."

"Exactly who's your Aniki?" I asked after Jaden had covered my mouth with his hard, callused hand.

"Chad Newman."

"Ohhh…" I looked at Jaden. He nodded. "What's your—"

"Oh, right. I forgot to introduce myself." I looked at him for the first time. He was blonde like his brother, but he had long hair, maybe as long as Atticus.' He wore a black Linkin Park T-shirt and white skinny jeans. This guy also had on a pair of crazy looking Osiris (not the dorm, the SHOE BRAND) shoes. He slipped his black glasses off his face. "Ace. My name is Ace."

"Huh."

Ace chuckled as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Do you want to talk with Chad, Alexis?"

Jaden poked my cheek and pulled one half of his mouth in a smile. "Come on, Alexis. Why don't you?"

"Only if you come with me," I said.

Jaden looked at Ace for approval. Ace shrugged. "He'll be fine with it."

"Sounds like a good idea," Jaden said with a grin.

Ace nodded and put his black shades back on. "Better get going, huh?"

"Sure." Jaden sounded a little anxious. Too anxious. He stood up and looked at me, worried.

"Jay?" I started.

"Yep, Lexi?"

"Don't ever call me that again, for one," I said angrily.

"…Why?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. Jaden held out a hand.

" 'Cause only my brother calls me that."

"Fine, fine."

"You still owe me a duel," I remarked.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah."

"Well…," Ace interrupted, "we've got a duel field at our place."

"Am I surrounded by rich people?" I asked, sighing.

"Yup," Ace and Jaden answered.

Jaden, Ace and Chad are definitely brothers.

"Kiyo-kun, you're crazy…," I said, Jaden grimacing at his middle name.

"Kiyo…?" Ace looked at me, as if _I _was the one that was crazy.

"It's his middle name," I explained, leaving Jaden open mouthed.

"Don't call me that again," Jaden mused once his voice recovered.

"Yeah, like that'll happen," I muttered as he hauled me up. Ace got my crutches and gave me them as I used Jaden as a support. I finally got on my feet and said, "I don't feel so…independent anymore."

"You're worried that you aren't independent?" Jaden laughed. "No one is truly independent, Lex."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked as Ace led the way to wherever Chad Newman was.

"I mean that 'we all need somebody to lean on,' end song lyrics," he said with another laugh.

"Stop quoting song lyrics; you expect me to write a list of all the copyrights you're taking?"

"Yeah! 'You can't take the kid from the fight; take the fight from the kid!' " Jaden started laughing again and I couldn't remember how old he was.

"Alright…that's about…what? A lot of songs?!"

"Yeah, of course it's a bunch of songs. What else would I –or could—say?"

" 'Gotcha'? " I suggested.

"No. That's _after _a duel."

"Then what's before a duel?"

"I've got a really good feeling right now!" Jaden's face turned into a 'thinking-mode' face.

I sighed.

"Why don't we…go into the car before Jaden has more song references that pop into his head?"

"I'll happily agree with that."

Chad said hello as we got into his white Audi A4 (I really _AM _surrounded by rich people!!). I sat in the back with Jaden. He pushed me into the middle seat and took one end of the car. He let me rest my head on his shoulder and I sighed again.

_How old is Jaden…? _I thought in my head.

_He is many ages, _said a different voice, one making me feel very inferior.

_Meh. Who's that?_

_I am DASH Hero Phoenix Blade, _said the supreme voice.

_And I am Elemental Hero Neos, _said another one, an absolute voice, but not as high and mighty as Phoenix Blade's. _You may probably know me._

Their figures shimmered into view. I knew how Neos looked—but Phoenix Blade was someone that seemed so…different…but in a way…he was familiar.

_You seem to make Master Yuki happy, _Phoenix commented.

He was wearing a vampire hunter's hat.

_Yes, she does, doesn't she? _Neos agreed.

Phoenix held a two-handed rainbow sword.

_Is she scared? _Phoenix asked, actually asking me the question, but I didn't answer.

He had black, fingerless leather gloves on and an open biker jacket with no shirt inside.

_I think she is, _Neos replied.

Phoenix was blonde.

_She doesn't look pale, _Phoenix remarked.

Phoenix had blue eyes.

_Huh… I think you're right, _Neos said, grinning at Phoenix.

He wore military pants and black boots.

_Can you talk, Alexis? _Phoenix asked.

A pistol was strapped to his leg…when were Duel Monsters allowed to have guns?!

I swallowed.

_I think she recognizes you, _Neos said.

…_As who? Even I don't remember who I was before life as Phoenix Blade._

_Jack Emerson._

Neos and Phoenix turned their heads.

_That's who you were, Phoenix, _I said. _Jack Emerson._

_Isn't that some famous guy that you can search on Google? _Neos asked.

…_Neos, you're ruining my moment, _I told him.

_Oops?_

_Yes 'oops.' Big 'oops.'_

_Oops._

_Jack Emerson…he isn't blonde, _Phoenix Blade said.

_No, no, you're just _**a** _Jack Emerson, not _**the** _Jack Emerson._

_Oh._

_You don't get it…_

_Yes._

_You're a guy named Jack Emerson who died three years ago._

_Oh, _he said with more sadness.

After a moment of silence, Jack/Phoenix looked at Jaden.

_Jaden? Could you wake up? _Jack asked.

_W-what…? Yeah…Phoenix…? _Jaden was still sleepy.

_Let Alexis explain what happened to me a few years ago. She seems to remember._

_Yes, I do remember… _

_Huh…how're you here, Lexi?_

I growled in my head. _Kiyo-kun, you should know._

He growled back. _Don't call me 'Kiyo.'_

_Then don't call me 'Lexi.'_

_I can agree to those terms, _Jaden mused.

_Alright. Don't call me Lexi._

_Don't call me Kiyo._

_Sign here and here, _another Duel Monster said, one I recognized to be Cyber Hero Breaker.

I sighed and did what Breaker asked. Jaden did too.

_What fun, _Break exclaimed, disappearing.

_Can we start the story now? _I asked impatiently.

_What story? _

_[Angela: Whoa…dang it Jaden, you made me put a copyrights list here!!_

_**Copyrights:**_

_**Fire and Ice**__ poem by Robert Frost__**  
'Fine, fine'**__ a quote Jacob Black from the Twilight Saga says often__**  
'You don't have to turn on the red light'**__ lyrics from the song 'Roxanne' by The Police__**  
**__Reference to __**'The Police' **__being a band__**  
**__Both __**'Osiris'**__ and __**'Linkin Park'**__ (a shoe brand and a band) used without permission__**  
'Kiyo'**__ being Jaden's middle name (I don't know whose idea it was)__**  
'We all need somebody to lean on' **__lyrics from the song 'Lean on Me' by Bill Withers__**  
'You can't take the kid from the fight; take the fight from the kid'**__ lyrics from the song 'Camisado' by Panic! At The Disco__**  
'I've got a really good feeling right now'**__ very close lyrics from the song 'I Gotta Feeling' by the Black Eyed Peas]_

**a.c.**** SERGE4NTSUPER**


	6. Story of his Life

**Never Letting Go**

Created by: **SERGE4NT SUPER**

Chapter 6: **Story of his Life**

Usual POV: Alexis Rhodes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GX. It would be a freaking manga if I did! O__o All credit of the creation of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX goes to Kazuki Takahashi—may he have a long life. The manga of GX was drawn by Naoyuki Kageyama—may he also have a long life. I want them to have longs lives to continue the YGO series, especially Naoyuki's GX manga.

**Claimer:** I own the plot, storyline and characters not from the original YGO series. I own some of the random company names you'll find stored in here somewhere.

**Notes: **Jack Emerson in this story isn't the famous Jack Emerson. Jack Emerson—DASH Hero Phoenix Blade!! Also: Jack Emerson is very important in this story. We skip most of the duel and go to the ending. I hope you like it. J

**[Chapter 6: Story of his Life]**

_Farewell, fair cruelty._

--William Shakespeare

**April 14th, 1:29 PM**

**Yokohama, Japan**

**Inside the Newman Audi A4**

"Jack?" I said.

"Yes?" he muttered back, crossing his nearly transparent legs in the car.

"Who are you guys talking to?" Ace asked, looking back.

Jack chuckled and appeared to Ace. "Hello."

"Whoa. Are you a Duel Monster?" Ace's eyes widened and I stifled a giggle.

"Yes." Jack stared at Ace with his deep blue eyes.

Ace's eyes widened as large as I have ever seen them and he turned away. "I think I'll just forget I ever saw that," he suggested to himself.

"I agree," Jack said with a snicker.

I giggled and Jaden whacked my head and snarled playfully for me to stop. I slapped him and he sighed.

Jack muttered, "Will you please tell me the story of my life?"

"Of course, Jack," I agreed. "It's sad…so... Well, let's start!!"

Jack looked at me pleadingly. Jaden grinned at me. Chad looked behind for a second and rolled his eyes. Ace gave me a thumbs-up. _All guys...,_ I noticed. I looked at Neos. Neos was a guy, right?

My question was left unanswered.

"Alexis?" Jack's voice was persuasive.

"I'll start, Jack," I muttered.

**Three Years Ago**

**Duel Academy**

**The Docks**

"Hey, Alexis, I gotta show you something!" Jack Emerson shouted at me, one of the many professors at DA.

"Uhm… Hi, Jack," I had muttered unhappily.

"Check this out," he exclaimed, showing me his diploma for being a professor at a Tokyo Duel Academy.

"Oh man," I said halfheartedly, "that's cool."

"I'm leaving in two days!" he said.

"That's nice," I had told him, heart sinking because everyone was going away. They already had, except for Jack.

"What's wrong, Alexis?" Jack had asked. "You look pretty glum."

"I'm alright. Just a bit tired, that's all," I lied.

"Okay. Wish me luck?"

"Luck," I said with a sigh.

He nodded happily, blonde hair flying in the wind. "See you later, okay? I'll meet you before I leave!"

_But you never saw me again, until now, _I told Jack.

_You're right, _Jack said. _Continue._

_There wasn't much left, _I admitted. _All there was was the news of your death in the Academy halls._

_Oh gosh._

"Professor Rhodes?" Chancellor had said. "May I please make an announcement to your class?"

"Of course, Chancellor," I agreed.

Chancellor Sheppard stood at my spot in front of my huge class. "Many of you know Professor Emerson, correct?"

"Yes," said the students from Obelisk and Ra Yellow like a chorus. There were no Slifers in Duel Academy ever since my class and Blair and Hassleberry's class graduated. I meant to say, _Ever since Jaden left._

"Well…" Chancellor coughed unhappily. "He has…died."

Many of the Obelisks gasped. "What did you say, Chancellor?!"

"I am sorry…to say that…but our friend and professor Jack Emerson died in a plane crash to Tokyo."

"W-What…?" Even I was surprised.

"Yes," Chancellor said, facing me. "You will have to take over his classes for now, until we find a replacement."

"I'm fine with that, but…Jack dying? That's like…" I swallowed to prepare to say the name. "He's the candle of Duel Academy…" I cleared my throat again. "Just as Jaden Yuki was," I said, thorns thrown into my heart from saying his name.

"Our proud, bright, Slifer," Chancellor said sadly, "as well as our best Obelisk professor are both gone. I cannot believe it."

"Are you sure he's dead?" I asked.

"Yes. It was confirmed—no survivors," Chancellor explained.

"Oh no…"

"I am saddened too, but, please, Alexis…Professor Rhodes, don't get it stuck into your head."

"Yes sir," I said.

"I hope we find Jaden," Chancellor said.

"Me too," I agreed. "I hope every day."

Chancellor smiled for once. "I can see why." I blushed, but cleared my throat again and faced my huge class.

"Well then," I announced, "class dismissed!!"

**April 14th, 1:40 PM**

**Yokohama, Japan**

**Inside the Newman Audi A4**

"Thank you," Jack muttered. "That means I can go back to living as the actual Jack Emerson."

"What?"

"By telling me the story…I have met the conditions of Anti-Hero Darkangel." Jack explained that Darkangel was the one who made him Phoenix Blade.

"So…I was wrong?" I looked at Jack.

"No. Darkangel took me as his puppet and messed my memory up. But I thank you so much," Jack said. "You do not know how grateful I am. Please," he added, taking out his Duel Monsters card, "take this and do not forget me."

"Wait! What was the condition?"

"It was…if I ever learned what happened to me, Darkangel would change me back. He took my life away during the plane crash. I was dying, but he was just about able to save me. With that condition." Jack smiled ruefully. "It's time to show Darkangel what I'm made of."

I grinned at Jack and Jaden wrapped his arm around me. Jack disappeared and Ace's eyes widened again with a sigh.

"Chad, are we there yet?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Be patient, Lex," he muttered, focused on the road. I growled at the same time Jaden did and I whacked Chad's blonde head.

"Don't call me that." Jaden started laughing and I had to whack him too. "Anyone else want a hit?" I challenged.

The three boys sighed and Chad parked the car.

**April 14th, 2:07**

**Yokohama, Japan**

**Private Duel Arena No. 2 (Newman Household)**

"Sheesh," Chad groaned. "Here's the _freaking _Duel Arena."

I smiled at Chad. "Thanks, Chad."

"No prob," he replied, returning the smile.

Jaden ruffled my hair and asked me to duel.

"I'll never back down from a duel." We started to get ready, but an annoyance happened.

A really loud doorbell rang after a few minutes.

"I'll get it," Ace sighed.

Chad thanked him and sat down in one of the huge bleachers of the arena.

"Why am I surrounded by rich people?" I groaned under my breath.

"Hey, look who it is!" Ace exclaimed, bringing two people into the room.

The first was a man around twenty-three with short dark hair and he had a black hat with a Fall Out Boy logo on it. He wore a black uniform with red stripes running down the zipper. His eyes were bright—a light yellow. The other was a girl who was quite young—thirteen, fourteen…or fifteen at the most. She had dark brown hair, gray eyes and an enthusiastic smile. She wore a Fall Out Boy shirt with the album 'Infinity On High' on it. She wore white shorts and had such short, edgy hair that if you looked at her from the back you might have thought she was a guy. Fall Out Boy lovers, I noticed.

Ace smiled at the two and hugged the girl and touched knuckles with the guy. "Hey, Alexis, Jaden!"

"Yep?" we said simultaneously.

"These guys are some of my good friends," he said with a happy expression, "Tom McCoy and Alice Stump." Ace turned to the two. "These two are my brother's friends. Alexis Rhodes and Jaden Yuki."

Alice raised her eyebrows at our names. "The ultimate pair of Duel Academia?"

We both nodded.

"You two are legends," she exclaimed, grinning.

"How so?" I asked.

"…You guys are just…like…so famous around DA."

"We know that," Jaden put in.

"Jay!" I said, punching his arm.

Tom started laughing and smiled at us. "You two are very comical," he said in a light voice. "It's fun to watch."

"What dorms are you guys in?" I looked at Tom and shook my head. "I mean 'were' for you."

"I understand. I was in Slifer," he said with a mischievous grin. "But I eventually made it up to Obelisk."

Alright, now I found another guy who could be Jaden's brother.

"I'm in Slifer!" Alice said proudly. "Obelisks are too snotty—no offense, Tom." She looked at me. "Oh yeah, no offense to you too."

"Jaden's considered an Obelisk, but he's a Slifer," I put in.

Jaden nudged me and sighed. "Yep."

"What dorm were you in, Ace?" Alice asked. She was a little too enthusiastic.

"Ra Yellow and then I went up to Obelisk." He smiled. "Better than my brother, at least."

"Oh yeah," I said. "Chad was a Ra."

"Yeah," Ace agreed.

"Can we duel now?" I asked Jaden.

"Sure."

We smiled at each other and then suddenly glared, but with a playful twinkle in our eyes.

*******

Alexis: **300 LP**

Jaden: **2000 LP**

Alexis' Field: **One card set, Cyber Hero Dawn of Light [2900 ATK 3000 DEF ATK Mode, Effect: This monster can be saved from the Graveyard once per turn. (Meaning if the monster attack this is higher attack, Dawn of Light is not destroyed, but if another monster attacks it, Dawn of Light will be destroyed.) Damage calculation is applied normally. ]**

Jaden's Field: **Spellbinding Circle (Used on Dawn of Light), Cyber Hero Breaker [3000 ATK 0 DEF, ATK Mode], Elemental Hero Neos [ATK Mode], Copycat [0 ATK/DEF ATK Mode]**

"Ha, ha! One card set!!" Jaden smirked. "You go!"

"Neos is destroyed!" I reminded him. I drew my card. I thought I would lose.

I was…wrong.

"Activate! DASH Summon!!" I revealed my face down trap card and Jaden growled. "This card lets me Special Summon a DASH Hero from my hand and throw it onto the field. At the end of the turn he's destroyed!! But I don't need another turn…" I put him onto the field. "DASH Hero Phoenix Blade!!"

_DASH Hero Phoenix Blade: [3900 ATK 1000 DEF Effect: If this monster is destroyed in battle, you can Special Summon a monster with the title 'DASH Hero' onto the field, regardless of effect or level.]_

"I think you know who I'm going to attack." I smiled at Jaden. "I got you."

"You did."

"Jack Emerson, attack Copycat!!"

**[end of chapter 6]**

Hope you liked this chapter!!

-Sarge


End file.
